


Important Conversations

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after Greg showed up on her doorstep Molly is still thinking about how badly it could have all ended. But a conversation with Sally and a conversation with Greg help put her mind at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I really did miss this series. I'm hoping I will continue to be inspired and write more since I really do love Lestrade/Molly.

“Sally, what am I doing?” Molly asked with a sigh three days after Greg had shown up on her doorstep injured. The two women were out for coffee since they both had the same day off. Later a shopping trip was in order, but right now they were trying to warm up after a bitterly cold snowstorm had hit. “I have no business being a cop's girlfriend.”

“Are you still worried about what happened three days ago?” Sally asked, looking up from her cup. Molly nodded. “That's really rare, Molly. Usually he doesn't do anything dangerous. He's got Rebecca to think about, so he usually doesn't put himself in harm's way.”

“I know, but his job is dangerous. What if he's not as lucky next time?”

Sally was quiet for a moment. “I keep forgetting what it's like for the people we date. The ones not involved in law enforcement, at any rate. We know the risks and we're willing to take them, but most of you don't know until we show up back home injured.” She paused. “But you're a pathologist. You've probably had to autopsy a few coppers who died in the line of fire.”

“A few,” she said quietly. “I didn't think about it until that happened. I don't know if I can handle it, Sally. I don't know if I can stop worrying so much.”

“Do you want to end things with him?” Sally asked gently.

“No. I think...” She took a deep breath. “I think I might be falling for him. Like, hard. And it scares me.”

“He's not going to quit his job, as much as you might want him to. If you love him, you have to accept him completely as he is, and that means you have to accept the job.”

“I know,” she replied glumly. 

“Hey,” Sally said, moving her cup to the side and putting a hand on Molly's arm. She squeezed it gently. “He's head over heels for you, I can tell. And if you just talk to him about all this, he'll listen. I mean, he probably won't up and quit his job, but he'll find a way to reassure you. Just give him a chance. I like seeing him happy. It's been a long time since he's been happy.”

“You have known him a long time, haven't you?” she said with a smile.

“Fifteen years,” Sally said with a nod. “Give or take. He was the first person I met when I joined Scotland Yard. He took me under his wing and we've been working together ever since. I met him just before he started dating Laura.”

Molly was quiet for a moment, taking a sip of her drink. “What was she like?”

“Do you want the honest truth?” Molly nodded. “She's a primadonna. She always used to throw the biggest fits when she didn't get her way. And he would bend over backwards to make her happy, and she was never happy enough. I think he knew she was cheating on him before Sherlock told everyone else.” She picked up her coffee and took a sip. “Sherlock and I might not get along, and I _really_ hate to admit this, but him blabbing about Laura at the Christmas party you all went to was probably the best thing that he ever could have done to Greg. That was when he realized it was really over between them, and that was when he started really considering divorcing her. And that, I think, was the best decision he could have made. Other than dating you. That was also a very smart decision on his part.”

“I just worry he thinks I'll hurt him. I mean, that I'll do what she did to him,” Molly said before chewing her bottom lip slightly.

“You two are totally different women, and he knows that,” Sally said. “He trusts you. I think he stopped trusting her years ago, but he stayed for Rebecca's sake. You wouldn't hurt him like that. And he won't hurt you. He's an honest, decent, caring man. She was stupid for throwing it away.”

“I suppose she was,” Molly said with a nod. “But I lied to him. I lied to him the whole time Sherlock was gone. He took it better than John did, but still.”

“You had to. Sherlock couldn't do what he needed to do if you hadn't. And personally I feel safer now that Moriarty is in the ground and that empire he built is torn down. But don't tell Sherlock I said that. The man still has an ego and I don't want to feed it. Then his head will get so big he won't fit in the same room with the rest of us.”

Molly chuckled. “You do realize Sherlock's my friend, right?”

“Yes I do. And just because he's _your_ friend doesn't mean he needs to be _my_ friend,” Sally said. “We are allowed to hate each other’s friends sometimes.”

“I guess,” Molly said, but there was still a smile on her face. “Speaking of men with egos, are things really over between you and Anderson?”

Sally nodded. “Oh yeah. I listened to Greg's advice on Christmas and I waited, but I was done waiting so I told him either we made things official or we were over. He transferred to another city last week. Today was his last day. Pardon my language, but he's a fucking coward.” She took another sip of her coffee. “I'm better off without him. But Greg's threatened to start setting me up on blind dates with decent men. I'm actually terrified he's going to do it.”

Molly laughed again before taking a sip of her coffee. “Oh, he probably would, too.”

“I don't know if I want to date anyone for a while. I think I need to figure out what I want and what I deserve. But I do know one thing.”

“What's that?”

“Sherlock owes me a huge favor,” Sally said with a grin. “And you can tell him I said that.”

“He may actually repay that favor one day,” Molly said with a wide grin. “You aren't his favorite person, either, but he doesn't despise you like he despised him. I think he might actually thank you when he finds out.”

“Well, maybe I won't hate your friend as much if he actually does thank me,” Sally said thoughtfully. “Because I'd probably die of shock first.”

“Yeah. He does generally tend to forget to do that, even now. He's getting better, though. John and I keep working on it with him.” Molly took another sip of her drink. “We should probably go out and brave the cold and get started shopping. I told Greg I'd meet him at five at Diego's.”

“We should get you something cute to wear,” Sally said as she stood up. “Warm, but cute.”

“I could go for that,” Molly said with a nod as she stood as well. “And we should get you some knockout things to wear to work.”

“You know, that sounds like a really good idea,” Sally replied, tilting her head. “Just because I don't want to date right now doesn't mean I can't look drop dead gorgeous.”

Molly chuckled at that. “See? That's the spirit.” The two women left then and spent the rest of the morning shopping at various stores. Then they got lunch together before heading to their separate homes. Molly had picked up quite a bit of cute clothing and she decided she'd brave the cold and wear a nice dress she had picked up. She was slightly nervous, because they really did need to talk, but she hoped that things would go smoothly. She got to the restaurant at five on the dot and caught him just as he was walking up. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Had a good day?” she asked.

He nodded slowly. “Solved a case we had open today, and then the rest of my day was blissfully drama free. You?”

“I spent time with Sally today and we did some shopping.” They went inside the restaurant and she took off her coat. She happened to look at him and saw him staring appreciatively. “I picked this up today,” she said with a shy smile.

“It looks very good on you,” he said with a nod as he took off his own coat. “I noticed your coat was new, too.”

She nodded. “It never hurts to have a new coat.”

He chuckled. “I make do with my one.” They sat down at the table they usually got when they were there, and when the waitress came they placed their orders. She came back with their drinks quickly, and Lestrade leaned back in his chair slightly. “I have a question for you.”

“Yes?” she asked.

“Would you like to meet Rebecca this weekend?” he asked quietly.

Molly was quiet for a moment. “Can we talk first?”

“About what?” he asked, leaning forward.

She looked down at the table. “About what happened three days ago.”

“You're still worried I'll get hurt like that again, or worse.”

“Yes, I am,” she said, nodding. “I don't know if I can worry like that all the time.”

“It's a dangerous job,” he said slowly. “But I might not have it much longer.”

She looked up, surprised. “Why?”

“I've thought about it long and hard the last few days. I've given up a lot for this job. I think it's a large part of what led to the dissolution of my marriage. And there's Rebecca to think about. And I think I'm getting too old to keep doing it. I don't want to be one of those bitter DIs who hates everything and everyone because I didn't get out when I should have. And I think it's time to get out. I've been doing this nearly twenty-five years. That's long enough.” He picked up his drink and took a sip. “There have been some offers put my way if I wanted to retire. And a few of them look really good. They pay better, too.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“There's a company that hires out security experts. Almost all of them are ex-policemen, so they know what they're doing. The company has a sterling reputation and I know a few of the experts they employ there. It's good work and it pays well. Plus my hours won't be as unpredictable.”

“Do you want to do it?”

He nodded. “I do. I want to retire first, but I only have to wait six months for that. The job will be waiting for me when I leave Scotland Yard.”

“I'm glad,” she said, giving him a smile.

“It will be strange not to be a policeman, but I think it's for the best.” He gave her a grin back. “Sherlock's going to have to get along with Sally, though. When I leave she'll probably take my position. I'll tell her to keep using him as a consultant, but if they don't get along it will be hell for everyone.”

Molly chuckled. “I think Sherlock's going to be quite happy with her when he finds out she's the reason Anderson left.”

“That's true, isn't it?” he said thoughtfully. “I can't wait for him to find out.”

“He already knows. I told him this afternoon that Anderson is gone. I could practically hear his enthusiasm for that news when I was on the phone with him. I think he was trying not to cheer. And it won't be long until he finds out it was all Sally's doing.”

“Maybe my last six months won't be torture then,” he said with a grin. “So back to what I asked earlier. Would you like to meet Rebecca this weekend?”

She reached over for his hand and grasped it, giving him a wide smile. “I'd love to meet her, Greg.”

“Good,” he said, squeezing her hand back, giving her a wider smile. She relaxed more. Now she wouldn't have to worry so much. This could only be good news for them, she realized, and that pleased her greatly.


End file.
